


The Dividing Light

by MellyMiraculous (randomelity)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Such angst, in which a curse keeps them apart, it started with a sad headcanon, why did i do this to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomelity/pseuds/MellyMiraculous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir is of the night and must flee when the sun is risen. Ladybug is of the day and must remain in the sun's light. Twilight is the only time they can coexist. Of course these two idiots fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dividing Light

**Author's Note:**

> It started with a sad headcanon and then my fingers slipped. I'm sorry. (Not really. Please suffer with me.)

She alighted upon the Eiffel Tower, blue eyes fixed upon the dark-clad figure which waited there as the sun's rays crept over the horizon. A surge of longing swelled in her breast at the sight of him. Ladybug pushed it down. For her sanity's sake. For his.

“You're out rather late,” she called out playfully.

He turned towards her, a grin pulling across his face and green eyes glittering. For a moment, she imagined what his blond hair must look like when the sun fell upon the golden strands. She wanted nothing more than to be able to see that, to see him, in the full light of day. She feared she never would.

“And you're out rather early, my Lady,” Chat Noir replied.

“I am,” Ladybug conceded.

There was no need for either of them to explain why. They both knew. She was of the day, and he of the night. It was only during these moments in between that they could be together.

They moved closer, each reaching out to caress the other's cheek. “I wish I could stay with you,” Chat Noir told her. It was a line they often traded back and forth, he in the twilight before dawn and she in the growing dusk of evening.

“I wish you could, too,” Ladybug breathed sincerely. She hadn't noticed the tear which spilled down her cheek until he stroked it away with his thumb.

Chat Noir tipped his head forward until his forehead rested against hers. For a moment, they stood that way, breathing in the same air. It was he that straightened away first.

“I must go,” he said regretfully, the climbing sun threatening to soon break over the horizon. Its arrival was his banishment. Such was his curse.

“I wish you didn't,” she told him, tears still brimming in her eyes.

He ducked his head in acknowledgment. There was nothing for him to say, after all. Turning, he began his departure, pausing only briefly when she called desperately after him.

“We're going to fix this! We're going to fix this and you will see the sun, and I will see the stars, and nothing will keep us apart any more.”

Chat Noir smiled at her words, swiftly fleeing the coming daylight. It wasn't the first time Ladybug had made such a declaration, but as long as she was willing to say the words, Chat was willing to believe her.

He had to. For his heart's sake. For hers.


End file.
